The Ring of the Triforce
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: A Hylian royal family heirloom is stolen! Can Link get it back?


The Legend of Zelda: Ring of the Triforce  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the rights to LoZ, okay?  
  
In the Sacred Forest Meadow, Link and Zelda were having a picnic. They laughed, cried, giggled, and shared secrets. Then, all of a sudden, Link leaned in to Zelda and kissed her.  
  
"Wow," said Link.   
  
"Yeah, really," said Zelda. "Our first kiss."  
  
"Well, our first kiss and MY first kiss," said Link. "It is kinda romantic. With us alone in the Sacred Forest Meadow, with nothing and no one to bother us. Kinda like a date."  
  
"I think it is a date, Link," said Zelda.  
  
"Well, I guess it's official, Zel. We're a couple. I mean, we've been friends since we were little and we know each other real well now."  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to tell Father about it! He'll be so happy for me! I just wish my mother would be there too."  
  
"Well, you can tell Impa," said Link. "She's practically your mother."  
  
"She's a MOTHER figure, Link. She's my nanny. She raised me from the time I was a baby."  
  
"Well, same difference."  
  
  
As soon as Link and Zelda got to Hyrule Castle to tell the good news, King Harkinian, the king of Hyrule was in distress.  
  
"What's the matter, Your Majesty?" asked Link. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"The Ring of the Triforce. It's stolen!"  
  
"Stolen?" asked Zelda.   
  
"Yes! Ganon stole it!"  
  
"But what's the Ring of the Triforce?" asked Link.  
  
King Harkinian led Zelda and Link to a table and sat them down. "Now this is a story that Zelda doesn't even know," said the king. "It's the story of the Ring of the Triforce."  
  
"You're right, Dad, I don't know about it," said Zelda.  
  
"Anyway," said King Harkinian. "A long time ago, about several hundred years ago, a young man wanted to propose to his sweetheart. He was Prince Jules, the prince of Hyrule at the time. His father had just proclaimed victory over evil forces and took back the Triforce, which was stolen previously. To commemorate the victory, Prince Jules had a special ring made. The ring is so unique that there is NOT one like it. It was a gold ring with diamond triangles to symbolize the Triforce. The ring was also made to symbolize the Hylian Royal family. He gave it as an engagement ring to his sweetheart. They married and after Jules' father passed away, he became King of Hyrule. One of his proclaimations was that the Triforce Ring, or the Ring of the Triforce as we call it, stay in the royal family as an heirloom and be passed to each male heir to use as an engagement ring for his sweetheart. If the heir was female, her suitor would be given the ring by the King of Hyrule (after he receives permission to marry the princess) and he would use it as an engagement ring."  
  
"Wow," said Link. "Then what?"  
  
"What can I say, Link," said King Harkinian. "It's a ring. It doesn't have special magic powers or anything."  
  
"So, why would Ganon want something like this when it doesn't have magic powers?" asked Zelda.   
  
"Honey, I don't know," said King Harkinian. "He probably thinks it has magic powers."  
  
"How did Ganon hear about the ring, Your Majesty?" asked Link.  
  
"Oh, Ganon and his desendants have known about the ring for YEARS. They have tried unsuccessfully throughout the years to steal the ring....until now."  
  
"Too bad we don't have the ring, Dad," said Zelda. "Then Link and I can commemorate the fact that we're a couple now."  
  
"I'm so happy for you two," said the king. "Your mother would've been proud."  
  
"You know something, Your Majesty? I'm gonna go get that ring back!" said Link.  
  
"Don't bother, son. After all, it's just a ring." The king walked off to his study.  
  
  
"I don't care," said Link. "I'm going to Ganon's place and take that ring back!"  
  
"Link, be careful," said Zelda.  
  
Link assured her that he'd be all right. The next morning, Link set out for Ganon's lair. He tied Epona to a nearby tree and set foot inside a dark and cold, clammy cave. After much walking, he spotted a few shadowy figures in the distance. He hid behind a rock and tried to make out the identities of the figures. He then realized that it was Ganon and a few of his henchmen. In one of Ganon's muscular hands was the Ring of the Triforce.  
  
"Bwahhhh haa haaaa haaaaaaaa!" bellowed Ganon. "The Ring of the Triforce is MINE! Now I can melt it, destroy the diamonds and make a ring of my own!"  
  
"Boss," said one of Ganon's henchmen. "Does it have magic powers or something?"  
  
"No," said Ganon. "But it is a valuable heirloom to the Hyrule Royal Family."  
  
Link sunk back behind the rock. He had to think of a plan to get the ring back before Ganon had his way with it. He could not let Ganon get away with this. He just couldn't. He pulled his sword from his sheath and jumped out behind the rock.  
  
"Link?" said Ganon. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I came for that ring," said Link. "Give it back, Ganon!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"It belongs to the Hyrule Royal family, that's why!"  
  
"Well, now it belongs to me, boy!"  
  
Link then took a rock and threw it at Ganon's hand, knocking the ring out of it.  
  
"What?! Why you little..."  
  
Ganon lunged at Link with his sword. After missing Ganon's blows and swings (with his sword), Link spotted the ring lying on the ground next to a table leg. He grabbed the ring and made a run for the entrance of the cave, tucking the ring neatly in his pocket. Just as he was about to exit the cave, one of Ganon's thugs appeared and tried to make mincemeat out of Link but failed when Link took his longbow and shot an arrow, knocking the sword out of the henchman's hand. Link then untied his horse Epona from the tree, hopped on and galloped out of sight.   
  
"Curses!" snapped Ganon. "You fools!" he said to his thugs. "You LET him get away!"  
  
  
  
  
BACK AT HYRULE CASTLE...  
  
Link sprinted into the castle and ran into King Harkinian's study. The king was busy writing something and mumbled, "well, whoever it is, please make it quick. I am busy."  
  
"Your Majesty," said Link, out of breath. He held out his hand, containing the Ring of the Triforce.  
  
"You got it back!" shouted King Harkinian. "Thank you, Link but that was not necessary!"  
  
"But it's an heirloom and it needs to stay in the family," said Link. "So I wanted to get it back."  
  
Just then, Zelda emerged from the parlor room of the castle. "Link, you're back!"  
  
"And I got the ring back, Zel," he said, showing it to her.  
  
"My, it's pretty."  
  
"Yes it is," said Link. "And I really, really need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Oh, so now you want me to do YOU a favor, huh?"  
  
"Well, yeah, Zel," said Link. He got down on one of his knees. "I want to know if you would marry me."  
  
"Oh Link....I....I.....of course!" said Zelda. Link put the ring on Zelda's small, delicate finger. They embraced each other and kissed.  
  
"Oh, I just love happy endings," said King Harkinian in tears. "I'm so proud of you both! I guess the Ring of the Triforce WILL stay in the royal family after all!"  
  
"Well, it needs to be well guarded, Your Majesty," said Link. "Then Ganon won't get to it again."  
  
  
After the marriage of Link and Zelda and the death of King Harkinian, the Ring of the Triforce was placed under glass and heavily guarded. And from that point on, no one stole the ring again. The ring continued to be passed down from generation to generation.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
